rangerdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Falx Furyroad
Falx embraces the stereotype of a Blood legionnaire: tough, stoic, and military down to the precisely parted hairs of her tail. Appearance Falx is almost never unarmored in public and wears the full spiked plate of a decorated soldier with pride, moving easily and confidently with it on. Her lashing grey tail and incongruously soft green eyes are the only details of the flesh-and-bone soldier beneath the gleaming metal shell that protects her. Her stature and poise suggest a muscular, compact frame, but the details of her fur patterns and the scars that every charr veteran has are known only to her warband. She has carefully tinted her armor to match her most cherished possession, a chak hammer gifted to her by the Nuhoch in gratitude for her warband's dedication in protecting the villages from Mordrem and opportunistic Coztic itzel during the second Pact assault on Mordremoth. Personality Falx is coldly businesslike in most circumstances, even for a career soldier, and has something of a reputation as the Enemy of Fun whenever she's around the Citadel. A lot of recruits have their minor misconduct reports stamped with Falx's sigil, as she will always take the time to discipline a soldier on sentry duty not taking the job seriously. She is deeply uncomfortable around the other races of Tyria. When necessary, she usually lets her warbandmates speak for her around sylvari, asura, or humans while she stands cross-armed and imposing in the background. Norn she's willing to drink and socialize with, and has spent a lot of time around the shamans of Hoelbrak. Around her warband, she does have a gentler side, although her sense of humor is very dry and her "jokes" run toward the fatalistic. * Likes: Norn, the Spirits of the Wild, the jungle, the Nuhoch * Dislikes: the dead that rise in any fashion, the gods, the Mists Background She has made her career on the front lines, first against ghosts in Ascalon and then against Risen in Orr, and recently against Mordrem, adding new members to the Road warband from recruits and gladia when necessary, most recently following a submarine disaster in Orr which left the Road warband largely dead or unaccounted-for and Falx herself missing presumed deceased for almost a week before she was found clinging to wreckage in the Strait of Malchor. Other than that, her casualty record has been decidedly small. Within Blood legion, her service has been characterized by an unusually good head for placement and strategy, an almost Iron-like attention to the pressures and leverages of the battlefield. She could easily have been promoted to centurion or even tribune by now, but she is very resistant to the idea. She's getting to the age where she's starting to feel the pressure to either seek a position removed from the fighting, or die gloriously in combat. Her young lieutenant and secret lover, Acantha Wildroad, is of course pressuring her to take the first option, but Falx might be too Blood to retire. Relationships Warband * [[Wez Roadrash|'Wez Roadrash']]' ' * Acantha Wildroad - '''lover Friends *Tarquin Sorrowlash' *'Comhàn''' Trivia * Theme Song: "In the End"; Black Veil Brides. Category:Characters Category:Charr